Una rosa es una rosa
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Francia no puede vivir sin Inglaterra, pero con él tampoco. Al menos siempre tendría las rosas. One-shot


Titulo: Una rosa es una rosa

Pareja: Francia x Inglaterra (o eso intentaré -w-)

Resumen: Francia no puede vivir sin Inglaterra, pero con él tampoco. Al menos siempre tendría las rosas.

Advertencia: BL. Groserías por parte de Inglaterra~ Algo de OOC por parte de Francia.

Nota: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya, lo sabe. La historia está medio inspirada en la canción "Una rosa es una rosa" de Mecano, así que los créditos del titulo son para ellos =).

Nota 2: Cuando terminé la historia me di cuenta de que no era lo que tenía en mente, y que tampoco me había gustado mucho… pero estoy tratando de escribir de alguna otra pareja que no sea el USA/UK/USA, más que nada porque me gusta experimentar…

Nota 3 (lo sé, muchas notas, es la última lo prometo): Para quienes "Canción de la perdición", probablemente el capitulo dos este listo para mañana, y más tardar el martes, ya lo había escrito, pero sentí que iba muy rápido la historia, así que lo re-escribi y ya casi lo termino, por favor sean pacientes ^^U.

Ahora sí, al fic.

* * *

Inglaterra yacía acostado en la cama, dormido y semicubierto con una cobija gruesa debido al frío clima de diciembre, sentado a su lado se encontraba Francia, mirándolo con ojos escrutiñadores, en su mano sostenía con cuidado una rosa roja, a la misma altura del cuerpo de la otra nación, comparándolos.

Francia se estaba volviendo loco y era culpa de Inglaterra, y lo peor es que éste lo sabía. Él era el país del amor, no era raro que se sintiese enamorado, lo raro es que durase varios años. De tratarse de cualquier otra nación, poco miedo tendería a sentir amargura, pero no era el caso y entre más se acercara a la isla saldría peor. No sería la primera vez que terminase herido por culpa de su vecino, y tampoco sería la última, lo sabía, peor aún lo aceptaba.

Si lo quería ver desde un punto poético, el mundo era un jardín gigante y todas las naciones las flores y rosales que él podría elegir a su antojo, y alejada de todas las demás, en un rincón, se alza altiva una rosa única que desentona con las demás. Frágil y bella a simple vista, pero apenas acercarse las espinas se clavan profunda y dolorosamente en la piel, y al tratar de sacarlas se entierran más profundamente. Así era Inglaterra.

La primera vez que le vio, siendo apenas unos niños, se le había figurado tiernísimo, y había sentido ganas de protegerlo, sin embargo no tardó en darse cuenta que el niño no necesitaba de su ayuda, e Inglaterra se lo dejó muy claro cuando se independizo de él y los normandos. No desistió en sus intentos por acercarse a la nación más joven, y ésta tampoco en sus rechazos constantes. Cuando crecieron la situación no era demasiado diferente.

Quizás cuando más cerca habían estado era en la adolescencia, cuando ambos jugaban a ser piratas y saqueaban otras tierras, Inglaterra había estado un tiempo a su servicio, pero luego como era usual en él, había terminado dándole una patada a Francia para devolverlo a la realidad, pero entonces era cuando más se divertían. Francia saqueaba los barcos de Inglaterra, y si se lo encontraba en uno no perdería la ocasión de disfrutar un botín extra, la situación era similar por parte de la isla.

A lo largo de la historia se habían enfrentado, aliado y traicionado. Si miraban sus cuerpos podían ver cada una de las cicatrices echas con rabia o satisfacción por el otro. Pero Francia lo sostenía, Inglaterra era la rosa de su jardín. Era hermoso de una forma extraña que Francia no entendía, era narcisista y orgulloso de sí mismo que lo primero quedase opacado por lo segundo, y solía estar a la defensiva con la mayoría de las naciones la mayor parte del tiempo, como las rosas al lucir sus espinas.

—Sin embargo las espinas de las rosas, mi odiado amante, son menos filosas y venenosas que la ponzoña que suelta tu lengua cada que abres la boca —dijo convencido, acariciando las espinas en el tallo y encajándoselas en los dedos.

Estados Unidos estaba equivocado al proclamar a los cuatro vientos que Inglaterra era débil y llorón, pero era normal, pues él nunca había enfrentado al verdadero yo de Inglaterra en una guerra, siendo siempre uno de sus niños era lógico que estuviese tan protegido. Claro, conocía sus habilidades, pero nunca había tenido que enfrentarlas, si Inglaterra había poseído una buena parte del mundo no había sido precisamente por su amabilidad.

Y esa era otra cosa que compartía Inglaterra con la rosas, la apariencia frágil. Podrías quitarle las espinas a las rosas, pero no saldrías ileso. Jamás.

Inglaterra entreabrió los ojos y los posó en Francia, esbozó una sonrisa amplia y cargada de travesura, Francia entrecerró los ojos y arrugó la nariz, no le gustaba esa sonrisa.

—Fuera de mi habitación, bastardo, no quiero que se ensucie con tu desagradable olor —gruño, medio adormilado.

—Hace unas horas no decías lo mismo —respondió, devolviendo la sonrisa con la propia—. Tus palabras eran algo más parecido a "Si te detienes te mato, cabrón", y tu cuerpo se enroscaba al mío.

Inglaterra torció el gesto, asqueado. Se movió y pateó a Francia fuera de la cama, luego lo miró con desdén.

—Hace unas horas, bien has dicho. Ahora mis labios te corren, y mi cuerpo está más que dispuesto a mandarte de una patada en el trasero al otro lado del canal.

Francia se burló antes de acomodarse la ropa y salir, dedicándole una última mirada de superioridad que hizo hervir la sangre del inglés. Nuevamente las defensas de Inglaterra estaban arriba. Por eso prefería las rosas, dañaban menos, y además eran la flor nacional del inglés.

Y mientras recorría el túnel que lo llevaría hasta su amada y soleada Paris, no pudo evitar pensar que, si alguien le preguntase porque siempre llevaba una flor con él, mentiría. Porque jamás diría cual era el verdadero motivo de su aprecio a las rosas., primero prefería otra guerra de los cien años.

"_Mañana, 8:30 p.m., no llegues tarde rana"_

Francia suspiró, leyendo el mensaje de texto. Inglaterra podría ser tan cruel con los sentimientos ajenos.


End file.
